


you look so fine

by ReturnToZero



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Shuichi is a bit nasty, Somnophilia, We all already know Kokichi is a nasty, dirty fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 04:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15211115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReturnToZero/pseuds/ReturnToZero
Summary: Shuichi was thoroughly embarrassed that he still suffered from wet dreams.He thought that after he became an adult and graduated from high school he wouldn’t be suffering from these problems anymore. Then again, considering he somehow managed to be in a long-term relationship with one of the kinkiest motherfuckers he’s ever had the displeasure of meaning, maybe him having a sudden spike in wet dreams isn’t so strange.





	you look so fine

Shuichi was thoroughly embarrassed that he still suffered from wet dreams.

He thought that after he became an adult and graduated from high school he wouldn’t be suffering from these problems anymore. Then again, considering he somehow managed to be in a long-term relationship with one of the kinkiest motherfuckers he’s ever had the displeasure of meaning, maybe him having a sudden spike in wet dreams wasn’t so strange.

Shuichi really didn’t like resorting to waking up his partner just for sex, but at the same time, he wasn’t confident enough to just go ahead and take what he wanted.

 _Cmon Shuumai, I already gave you permission like a million times!_ He could hear the little nympho say. _I think it’s hot that you wanna fuck me in my sleep. I wanna make it so that you **need** me to cum._

His dick twitched in his pajama pants and he was finding it harder and harder to resist.

Shuichi’s eyes drifted to the male beside him and started to drink in his form-

It was an unusually warm night, so Kokichi had worn less to bed than usual. Just some light fitted shorts and a soft tank top, just incase the night got a little chillier than expected. The blanket was ditched sometime during the night, and Kokichi was hugging one of the many plushies he demanded to be kept in their bedroom. Tonight he seemed to be favoring a panda Korilakkuma, as she was being crushed in his embrace.

Shuichi swallowed hard and figured that a little bit of cuddling can’t be too bad.

The detective scooted closer, easily taking Kokichi into his arms as he tucked himself behind the small leader. He loved being pressed up against Kokichi like this, loved being the big spoon for Kokichi. Shuichi laughed a bit as the purple tips tickle his nose and he brushed them away to expose the sensitive white nape-

He started pressing kisses there, soft and sweet. Kokichi sighed dreamily in his slumber but made no movement of waking. Shuichi felt heat rush to his face as he indulged in Kokichi's scent, an earthy and almost floral smell. It was strange, like a sweet natural perfume that was more intoxicating than any flower he’s ever experienced. Shuichi at first had thought it was simply a lingering product Kokichi used but was surprised when he found out that it was indeed his natural scent. Night after night of unbearable heat made that obvious, as the overly saccharine deodorant Kokichi used wore off as he sweats, leaving behind this scent that Shuichi found himself addicted to. (He brought it up to Kokichi once but has yet to convince him of the truth. Kokichi vehemently denied such a thing could be possible, which translated into only very hot days and lazy days being the only opportunities Shuichi could catch a whiff of his natural scent. It was a shame, but lately, he's been keeping quiet about it so he didn't make Kokichi so self-conscious.)

Shuichi took another large inhale, that scent was truly maddening. Just that alone made him harden more, his erection straining against his pants as it presses against the petite male’s ass.

He quietly cursed to himself, of course this was a bad idea. Yet he can’t find the self-restraint to hold back, idly recalling that the longer one is awake the more their willpower diminishes. He's been awake for over sixteen hours, and he could tell since he doesn't even hesitate to continue his selfish behavior.

Shuichi’s hands begin to wander, dipping further into dangerous territory.

His hand crept under the soft tank, rolling it up so he could better access that soft skin. Kokichi had been a bit lax ever since they graduated, so it was only natural that he started to accumulate a bit of softness in his midsection. Kokichi always seemed to hate it when he gave him attention to his tummy, but he couldn’t help it! Shuichi loved every part of Kokichi, including said tummy. It was only a couple of inches added to Kokichi’s waistline, but it just gave more of him to love with kisses and squishes. (Besides, it was cute seeing Kokichi with a bit more softness to him. It only made Shuichi fall more and more for his precious troublemaker.)

Shuichi could only sigh as he softly dug the pads of his fingers into that soft flesh. It was so soft and warm, and it only made his heart (and dick) swell with adoration. Kokichi was beautiful, he'd known that since they first met. But he was truly blessed to have the opportunity to see all of Kokichi, _the real Kokichi._ Shuichi pulled his hand away only to sink his fingers into another soft spot on Kokichi's abdomen. Kokichi had always worried him before, so skinny and barely eating enough to get by. But now he made sure Kokichi was well fed and satisfied, and the tummy was proof of that. Besides, their bodies were made to hold fat, so having a tummy was nothing but normal. 

The more he thinks about Kokichi, the more he wishes he can just dig in. 

He has entertained fantasies about just taking Kokichi, even while he's sleeping. Of course he would never hurt him, but it would be nice to be able to have him without having to disturb Kokichi. Again, as embarrassing as it was, they have had this conversation before. Kokichi has never minded, and he was finding it hard to find a flaw to this need.

Just the thought of being able to go all the way made his erection impossibly hard, and he could barely keep his breaths quiet. Kokichi was seriously too sexy and attractive for his own good. Then again, Shuichi was also at blame, for being so obsessed with the petite leader. His restraint was diminishing at an alarming rate, his dick throbbing and pulsing with need. Even some friction will do, he would be happy with that.  _Yes, that was the best approach to this._

His attention was quickly diverted as he managed to wrap an arm around his waist, and his hips slowly dragged against Kokichi’s plump rear.

Shuichi nearly groaned out in pleasure at rutting against Kokichi’s ass, his dick twitching hard again at the stimulation. He loved being so close to Kokichi, and being able to frot against that lovely ass was always such a nice tease. Again, he caught that lovely scent eminating from Kokichi and it only spurs him to continue, to be able to chase the heat building in his abdomen.

He struggled to keep his moans quiet, he doesn’t want to wake up his lover after all-

Kokichi suddenly groaned and shifts positions, and Shuichi doesn’t really get why his heart tightens in his chest. He instantly stopped his frotting and narrowly avoids getting hit by Kokichi’s flinging arm. The Supreme Leader just missed clocking him in the face, breaking their spooning to opt for laying down on his back.

Shuichi stayed quiet to see if this was Kokichi trying to get him off and he immediately comes up with a million apologies in his head-

Once Kokichi started snoring softly it became clear that he's completely unaware of the tension Shuichi holds in his heart. Still, he doesn’t move, not for awhile as he tries calms down. _Kokichi would stop him if he wasn’t okay with this. Kokichi was open and understanding and they both set up boundaries ahead of time. This was well within those boundaries, and he wasn’t somehow doing something unfair to Kokichi because-_

**_Because Kokichi trusted him._ **

The thought of the reserved leader trusting him finally released the anxiety welling up in his chest. Again, he took a moment to admire his lover. That lovely dark hair was splayed across the pillow, sticking up in even crazier directions since his thin hair had a tendency to be very pliable. Kokichi hated to admit it, but he drooled. And not even a little, his mouth was like a leaky faucet at night as his hair and pillows would get drenched in his saliva. His tank must have ridden up during his sinful act, exposing that soft midsection and showcasing his love-handles. His shorts were tight against him, and his thighs were strong and full and _oh so amazing._

Shuichi kicked off his pants and started to stroke himself to the sight of his favorite person in the world sleeping so peacefully. He was definitely far from angelic or picture perfect, but it was Kokichi and that was more than enough for him. In fact, that's all he ever wanted. Not some fake facade or something artificial, he stuck around all the lies and confusion to see the real person underneath all that. _And that person was someone he was utterly in love with._ He whined softly as he tried to coax out more, but for some reason, it still wasn’t enough for him.

No, Shuichi knew he wouldn’t be satisfied until he was pressed up against the love of his life.

The cogs in his mind turn as fast as they can, trying to think through his filthy mind and attempting to figure out a way to be able to frot against Kokichi in his sleep without it being too uncomfortable for either of them. He figured taking one of his thighs would be the best bet, and he really wanted to be able to watch that sleeping expression as he got off.

Shuichi moved slowly, lining up his pelvis with Kokichi’s right leg and managing to nestle himself inside the open legs. He leaned on his arms to stay upright, watching Kokichi’s beautiful face as he starts grinding against his thick thigh.

The fabric of his shorts are amazing, they are soft but easy to rut against sure to their slick threads. The friction was even hotter than before, and he knows he’s going to lose it soon. Shuichi groaned as he discovers a lovely rhythm, pleasure coiling deep in his groin. He can barely keep himself from moaning and being loud, utterly drowning in his lust and need for release.

Shuichi knew he was close and he can feel that coil winding up tighter and tighter for release as he continues to admire Kokichi’s peaceful face-

Kokichi sighed again, his hot tongue licking those pretty pink lips for a moment. Shuichi gasps as his eyes finally meet cloudy violet irises-

His orgasm ripped through him so hard he has to grit his teeth to keep from yelling too loud. His fingers gripped the sheets as he makes a mess on Kokichi’s hip, shooting rope after rope of hot sticky cum. Even as he emptied his balls his dick still throbs, and his face grows hot at the realization-

“My little pervert~” Kokichi sleepily remarked, his voice a bit groggy from the sudden use.

Shuichi notices how pleased Kokichi looks and tries to offer a smile. He’s still riding the high from the orgasm, but his confidence won’t stay long since the afterglow is but a fleeting feeling. The only thing that kept him from dying is how utterly pleased Kokichi looks, with his eyes half lidded and pretty pink lips upturned in a sly smile. (And not his usual trickster smiles. No, this smile was only accompanied with bedroom eyes, but Shuichi didn’t think he could go for a second round.)

Shuichi’s eyes widen as he sees Kokichi dip a hand into the semen, trying to gather the mess on his hip into his palm. “But that’s half a lie,” Kokichi leaned up to whisper in his ear. “You aren’t little at all.”

The rumble in his lover’s voice sent Shuichi's brain into a hazy mess, somehow releasing a million butterflies in his tummy all fluttery inside. The look Kokichi has tells him that his assistance is required as well. It was only fair though, given that he had all the fun more or less by himself.

Kokichi easily pulled himself from his shorts, never breaking eye contact as he uses Shuichi’s cum to make himself slick.

Shuichi watched as Kokichi jerked himself off, the sticky semen making obscene squelches as his hand strokes his shaft. The petite leader wasn’t even that big when he woke up, but his member had come to full size in just a few strokes. The detective could only watch as the Supreme Leader continued to try and tug out an orgasm-

“Fuck you always turn me on so quick… especially when you do sexy stuff like this.” Kokichi panted out, biting his lip as his hand begins to pick up.

Shuichi was about to suggest help when Kokichi suddenly adjusted his position again, trying to sit more upright as he pulls Shuichi on top of him-

“Just kiss me.” Kokichi commanded breathily, his eyes dark with want.

Shuichi complied, mashing his mouth against his lover’s perfect lips. Shuichi moaned into the kiss and made sure to give it his all, more than happy to try and please Kokichi. Their lips slide against each other hungrily, and soon the kisses turn heated as Shuichi nips and pulls at Kokichi’s lower lip.

Kokichi grunted into his mouth, and Shuichi kisses him deeply as the smaller male orgasms.

Kokichi made another sticky mess all over his pelvis and his hip, but he’s so satisfied he can’t even begin to complain. Shuichi continues to hold the kiss for as long as possible until Kokichi finally breaks it-

“I love you Shuichi.” the Supreme Leader quietly admits against his lips, his face barely visible in the darkness of the ungodly hour.

Shuichi is surprised, its the first time he’s heard it so bluntly. Regardless he’s glad, and he peppers Kokichi’s face with kisses. Perhaps the wee morning hours made them both a little more truthful with their feelings. He figured he doesn’t have to hold back, not when they’ve gotten this far already.

“I love you too, Kokichi.” Shuichi smiled as he watched Kokichi begin to blink rapidly, clearly trying to fight off his drowsiness.

The detective rolled off of him and lies down once more, opening his arms and silently inviting Kokichi to join him. The small dictator uses his tank top to wipe himself more or less dry, tossing it and his shorts off into some random corner. Once bare, he goes straight into Shuichi’s arms, closing his eyes and humming contentedly. Shuichi took one last look at that sweet face and sprinkles some light kisses into his hair.

(His laughter wakes up Kokichi later on when he finds his chest drenched in drool and Kokichi nearly kicks his ass when he teases him about it over breakfast.)


End file.
